Islands
Each player's park is made up of individual that provide land used for buildings, habitats and decorations. Development on the is impeded by obstacles in the form of bushes, trees, and rocks of varying sizes. These can be cleared for a price, but larger objects are more expensive and take longer to clear. Unlike other structures, obstacles cannot be moved, only cleared. At the start of the game the player is given one island, but additional can be unlocked at later levels to allow even more space for buildings, habitats and decorations. The normal are identical in size and shape, though they each start with different obstacles. Each additional island is formed with obstacles that are more expensive to clear than those on the preceding island. The Epic Breeding Island is used to breed dragons, and the Gemstone Island serves as a habitat for Gemstone Dragons. Island Map Island Grid The are laid out in a grid that can be used for planning. Users can CLICK HERE for a printable copy. Island Descriptions Starting Island "This is your first magical floating island. Yes, Magical. Floating. Island. 'Nuff said." Second Island "A nearby island that can be formed and summoned by the wizard, for a price, so that you can make your park even better." Third Island "It was long thought that this piece of land was lost in space and time, but apparently it was simply misplaced. Some clever wizards were able to find it again, which should give you more than enough space to create a glorious park!" Fourth Island "A fourth island will make your park one of the largest in the land! Visitors will flock to your amazing park." Fifth Island "Have you ever looked into the great open sky and thought to yourself, "Surely, there's room enough for another island?" Well, so did our suppliers! They reworked some of the magics holding your islands aloft, and now you can keep even more of them together without suffering any of the adverse affects found in testing!" Sixth Island "There are those who might say that six floating islands is too many floating islands. Well, they're wrong. Clearly. This is a sixth island and our researchers tell us that it's just doing fine and that tiny earthquakes will die down over time." Seventh Island "The moment you buy this island, I think it's safe to say that your dragon park isn't so much made from floating islands as a floating continent." Eighth Island "And on the seventh island the Wizards rested. For like, 20 minutes. Then they went straight to work on the eighth island." Notes *Although the Sixth island is renumbered in the market, the in-game description still stated it as a "fifth" island, until a correction was included in on August 29, 2012. *On December 2, 2011 and December 20, 2012, the islands became covered in snow to commemorate the winter season in the Northern Hemisphere. *On February 19, 2013, the "Islands" icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On April 12, 2013, the size of islands increased. **On April 17, 2013, the size of islands shrunk back to their original sizes but reverted to the larger size on April 18, 2013. *On April 12, 2013, most of the islands' summoning times changed. *The description of the Eighth island may be a reference from the Bible, Genesis chapter 2, verse 2. Category:Islands Category:Seasonal Graphics